


Let me rule you

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dark Jareth (Labyrinth), F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Sarah meets her (and the Golbin King's) future child who time-traveled to protect her from the fiendish claws of his father.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams & Toby Williams
Kudos: 14





	Let me rule you

It was an ordinary day at the playground, and it just so happened that they were playing war. Cubes were thrown around haphazardly and plushy chairs were being used as a sort of base the little ones chose to hide under. Although you might be a little distraught to find out such wild games were being allowed at the Springfield kindergarten, it was all very common actually.

Commander Toby was diligently spreading his army around while pointing out the enemy's weak points, like fickle Billy and his love of chocolate milk. With just a little bit of that savory substance, they might be able to turn the biggest kid on the playground on their side. Or Mary Ann who could not be trusted to keep secrets. If they could send a mole to make friends with her, they might find out the enemy's entire strategy.

The kids were awfully busy today.

In another room, Toby's twenty-one-year-old older sister, Sarah, was arguing with the kindergarten principal who insisted Toby was too violent at times, pointing out a previous fight he had with the resident seven-year-old bully, Joe Mitchell.

"I just can hardly handle such a little beast, Miss. Wiliams. Didn't your parents think of teaching him any morals?"

"My baby brother has plenty of morals, thank you very much. It was Joe who insulted him for being special yet I don't see you admonishing his parents for raising a jealous, little tyrant"

Ah, there it was that word, special. Toby was not like other little boys and girls at Springfield Kindergarten, he was what could only be considered as a prodigy, a burning star with heightened mental activities, his cognitive abilities capable of solving every puzzle, every problem, every issue. He also spoke three languages and was a delight to teach, according to his piano teacher.

"My word Miss Williams! Are you blaming little Joe for your brother bruising him?"

"No, I'm blaming his parents for indoctrinating him into their abhorrent mindset and probably giving him a pat on the back when he called my little brother a freak of nature!"

"Screaming is not allowed at Springfield!"

"Oh, but hypocrisy is?"

Their argument continued on and on and on...like an old rehearsed story until finally it was decided Toby and Joe will not have any break for two days, to think about their behavior.

Sarah felt slightly disappointed she couldn't help Toby more but at least it was for only two days, and no one got murdered during their argument, so she could count that as a win.

Sarah was hurrying towards the playground ready to take her little brother home when she saw him...a man dressed in midnight blue with a matching cape, and sparkling purple eyes, he was touching Toby on the shoulders.

"Who are you? Get your hands off my brother!" Sarah said running towards them like a hurricane.

The man turned and it felt as if a sudden jolt had hit Sarah.

"Goblin king?" she asked in a surprised voice.

The man smiled and started to open his mouth but Sarah cut him off and said "I don't care for your reasons of coming here. If you want to live, you will let my little brother go"

"You say that as if I'm holding him prisoner," the man said in a merry voice before whispering something to Toby then letting go of his shoulders.

Toby ran to Sarah who enveloped him in a warm hug.

Sarah kept her eyes on the stranger who disappeared in a puff of smoke while waving charmingly.

Finally, the William siblings noticed the children gathered near them who were pointing at where the stranger had been.

"It must have been a magician," little Mary Ann said elated and Sarah tasted bile in her mouth.

After the disastrous meeting, Sarah's paranoia hit the roof. She could swear eerie owls were after her, showing their ugly plumage in their faces. Her fear for Toby did not abate in the slightest, sitting by his bedside with Lancelot to guard both of them.

"What could that spangle-wearing psychopath want now? To scare me to death? To steal my precious brother?" Sarah asked while she thread her hands through Toby's soft golden hair.

"Perhaps he merely wanted to say hello," a merry voice said from behind.

'To salute me before stealing my brother. Some manners!' Sarah thought before spooked, she, turned around. There he was in all his splendor, the stranger she had seen at the playground. He resembles the Goblin King so much and yet...he looked different at the same time.

"Allow me to introduce myself, fair lady. My name is Jasper, the realm of illusion and playful goblins has been my birthright since..."

"Spare me the history lesson. You work for Jareth, don't you?" Sarah asked in an accusatory tone.

"No, I can say with a clear conscience that our paths differ significantly" Jasper answered with a charming smile on his face.

"Oh, why's that? You said the realm of playful goblins belongs to you" Sarah said.

"To yours truly, yes" Jasper answered with a smirk.

"And how do they differ from regular goblins. Are yours vegetarian?" Sarah asked with a roll of her eyes.

Jasper started laughing. He laughed just like Jareth...

"My father does not have baby-eating goblins, I assure you. Rather, the unwanted babies are the goblins..." he started to explain.

"Father? You said goblins were your birthright. Is the Goblin King...?"

"My dear old man? Why yes, you could say that" Jasper answered amused.

"Then how about you go visit daddy and leave me and my little brother alone?" Sarah asked in a sugar-coated voice.

"I come in peace...mother" Jasper said, relishing the look of utter shock caused by the last sentence.


End file.
